SempakNet
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Fic yang menceritakan tentang kenistaan telak seorang penjaga warnet yang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Nama warnetnya adalah Sempak Net. /OOC, ONESHOT, AU, 1ST POV/


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : HUMOR/PARODY**

**WARNING : OOC, ONESHOT, AU, 1ST POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenalin, nama gue Natsu Dragneel. Cowok remaja yang fresh *kaya terong baru keluar dari freezer*, tajir *punya sepeda kumbang sama hape monophonic yang layarnya jebot*, cakep *kalau dilihat dari mercusuar*, dan alim *sembahyang setahun dua kali. itu aja kalau ingat*. Gue hidup di desa yang maju bernama Magnolia. Saking majunya desa ini baru mengenal apa yang dinamakan internet sehari yang lalu. Nah, gue tuh akan menceritakan kisah hidup gue yang super dramatis sebagai penjaga warnet yang bernama SEMPAK NET. Namanya keren ya? *mbahmu!* Nama itu didapat dari ritual persemedian Kades desa ini, Makarov, yang seminggu lalu bertapa di lereng gunung Blewuk bersama para siamang dan pulang-pulang membawa nama Sempak sebagai nama warnet yang akan didirikannya *warnet ini punyanya Makarov lho*. Juga tak lupa membawa luka-luka cakaran yang numpang ngeksis di muka abstraknya. SEMPAK itu adalah singkatan dari SEjahtera, Makmur, PAling, Kece. Yah sekian aja perkenalannya dari gue. Nyok kita masuk ke dalam ceritanya, huehehe...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sempak Net~**

Pagi-pagi buta di desa Magnolia yang adem dan sejuk. Embun masih pada nemplok di daun-daun pepohonan. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri. Tapi tidak dengan gue! Gue, Natsu Dragneel, sudah bersiap untuk menunaikan tugas mulia dari si bau tanah Makarov buat...apalagi kalau bukan jaga warnet.

Nasib-nasib jadi lulusan SD doang. Itu aja gue lulusnya sampai 9 tahun *kelas 5 tiga tahun sama kelas 6 dua tahun*. Jadi walau gue cuma lulusan SD tapi bisa dibilang gue tuh telah turut menyukseskan program absurd pemerintah tentang wajib belajar sembilan tahun, hehe. Teman-teman gue yang lulusan SMA sama SMP sudah pada merantau di kota besar. Ada yang jadi mahasiswa, mahasiswi, karyawan, karyawati, buruh, sampai ada yang jadi gembel segala. Sepertinya kalau dibandingkan dengan yang jadi gembel karena gagal hidup di kota besar masih mendingan gue kali ya, hahaha.

Nah, gue sudah sampai di warnet yang bakal gue jagain siang dan malam. Gue heran sama aki Makarov itu. Spanduk warnet yang baru launching kan biasanya bersih, megah, meriah, dan wah gitu loh. Nah ini? Kain kafan berukuran kira-kira tiga kali satu meter dengan tulisan SEMPAK NET yang menceng-menceng gak karuan alias naik turun dijadikan spanduk? Udah gitu nulisnya pakai spidol pink lagi. Nyentrik apa freak?

Saat gue masuk ke dalam, ruangan berukuran empat kali tiga meteran ini terasa suram sumpah. Lampu bohlam satu-satunya yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan malah bikin warnet ini kaya warung remang-remang buat ehem-ehem. Gue segera nyalain CPU sama monitor di meja operator. Belum aja gue duduk di kursi tiba-tiba pintu warnet kebuka lebar-lebar dan menimbulkan suara horror karena engsel pintu itu sepertinya belum diminyakin.

**05.05**

_Krieeett..._

Sesosok bapak-bapak paruh baya yang badannya tinggi besar dan berambut cokelat tiba-tiba menghampiri gue. "Mas-mas, warnetnya sudah buka kan?"

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk, "Iya pak. Mau main?"

Gak pakai njawab si bapak-bapak itu langsung bablas ke bilik nomer 1. O ya, di warnet ini total jumlah biliknya ada lima loh. Kata aki Makarov sih dia sengaja bikin cuma lima bilik karena itu sesuai dengan filosofinya Power Rangers yang cuma beranggotakan lima orang tapi mampu bersatu, berkolaborasi, dan berubah untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Yah begitu lah kalau gak pernah merasakan masa kecil yang bahagia karena pas mudanya dia sibuk perang melawan penjajah dari negeri seberang.

_Krieeett..._

Belum ada lima menit tiba-tiba datang lagi seorang ibu-ibu tua yang berambut pink mirip gue. Gue aja ngira kalau dia itu nenek gue yang pernah hilang di tengah-tengah sawah pas gue kecil dan sampai sekarang gak kunjung pulang-pulang. Poor grandma... T_T

"Mas, warnetnya sudah buka kan? Saya mau main nih." ucapnya dengan ngos-ngosan karena sepertinya si nenek cantik berambut pinky ini barusan aja selesai jogging pagi.

"Iya ini barusan buka kok bu." jawab gue.

Sama seperti bapak-bapak brewok tinggi besar tadi, si nenek lincah ini langsung bablas ke bilik 3. Huh, dasar mereka berdua. Mentang-mentang warnet ini baru buka perdana jadinya pada gak sabaran tuh.

Gue ngelihat ke arah billing di layar monitor. CPU 1 yang pakai username 'GildartsGahol' barusan log off. Padahal dia cuma main baru aja enam menit.

"Mas-mas, ini ya uangnya. Terus makasih buat WC nya ya. Gue udah lega nih, khukhukhu." setelah ngasih sekeping receh tuh bapak-bapak stress langsung ngibrit secepat gundala.

"Ckckck." gue cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngelihat kelakuannya yang ndeso itu. Gue kirain dia ke Sempak Net ini buat main pagi-pagi. Eh gak taunya malah cuma numpang berak lagi. Yaaahh lumayan dapat penghasilan pertama walau lima ratus rupi...

"ANJRIT!" teriak gue pas ngelihat dengan seksama kalau koin recehan itu bukannya bernominal lima ratus tapi malah dua ratus rupiah. Di SPBU aja boker bayarnya seribu perak. Ini mah parah cuma dua ratus!

Gue masukin tuh dua ratus ke laci seraya nyumpah-serapahin si GildartsGahol itu biar burut gak mandeg-mandeg di celana. Pas gue ngelihat lagi ke arah monitor lagi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kok CPU 3 gak jalan alias gak log in? Gue samperin posisinya. Setelah sampai gue perlahan-lahan nengok ke arah dalam bilik.

Orangnya kok gak ada? Si ibu-ibu tua yang lumayan bahenol tadi kemana? Tapi kok CPU sama monitornya nyala ya?

"Maaass..."

Gue nengok ke arah belakang. Si ibu itu sudah berdiri di depan meja operator.

"Kenapa ya bu?" tanya gue penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Thank you ya mas. O ya, airnya gak ngalir tuh." ibu pinky itu ngedipin mata kanannya ke arah gue sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Gue paham apa yang ibu itu maksud. Gue berjalan cepat ke arah WC dan begitu sampai di dalam...NAUJUBILLAH! Demi minisetnya Zeref!

Tai, kotoran, tinja, feses, shit, hasil ekskresi, apa itu lah nama-nama lainnya, masih nangkring di lubang kloset dengan setia. Gue coba putar-putar kerannya tapi ternyata gak keluar setetes pun. Ternyata gue lupa buat ngisi tabung penampungan air sebelum warnet ini dibuka. Terpaksa gue siram benda kuning kecokelatan binti menjijikkan itu setelah sebelumnya gue isi tabung penampungan air terlebih dahulu. Parah-parah dah. Gue berusaha menahan bau laknat binti terkutuk yang pastinya sangat tidak ramah kepada nostril milik gue ini. Gue sumpahin si ibu-ibu berambut pink yang mirip nenek gue yang hilang itu supaya kena ambeien permanen biar kapok! Udah gitu gak bayar sepeser pun lagi.

Biar kejadian nista kaya gini gak terulang lagi maka gue berniat untuk nulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas pakai spidol marker permanen dan menempelkannya di pintu WC.

**PERHATIAN!**

**MANDI BIASA RP. 3000**

**MANDI BESAR RP. 4000**

**BERAK KERAS RP. 1000**

**BERAK MENCRET RP. 2000**

Mampus-mampus! Biar orang-orang sudah gak bisa mempermainkan gue sebagai penguasa di Sempak Net ini. Natsu Dragneel gitu looohh...

**06.34**

Bosan. Gak ada pelanggan lagi selain duo muka jamban tadi yang datang kemari cuma buat numpang ngeden doang. Udah gitu gue cuma dapat uang dua ratus perak lagi, holy shit!

_Brem..brem..breeemm..._

Perhatian gue teralihkan oleh suara deru mesin motor yang barusan parkir di depan warnet. Gue tengokin kepala dengan ogah-ogahan ke arah yang bersangkutan. Seorang pemuda lumayan gagah *gue bukan maho lho, awas!* turun dari motor Ninja miliknya dan masuk ke dalam Sempak Net.

_Krieeett..._

"Silahkan mas." gue menyambut sang pelanggan ketiga dengan ramah. Kayaknya sih orang kali ini normal dan gak bikin depresi kaya dua orang tadi.

"Mas, permisi nih. Kalau mau menerima e-mail bisa gak ya?"

Gue ngacungin jempol, "Bisa banget lah mas. Silahkan aja. Bilik yang tersedia kebetulan masih kosong semua."

Cowok berambut biru tua dengan sebuah tatto aneh di mata kanannya itu tersenyum, "Oke-oke."

Gue menghela nafas lega. Gue lihat di monitor, si cowok itu memakai CPU nomer 5 dengan username JerZa. Iseng-iseng gue klik remote client buat ngelihat apa yang sedang dibuka sama pelanggan pertama gue yang normal ini. Tapi setelah dilihat kok dia gak ngebuka apa-apa ya? Padahal dia sudah main selama nyaris sejam.

Gue samperin ke bilik nomer lima. Pas gue sudah dekat tiba-tiba si cowok itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah gue.

"Mas, tolong ke sini sebentar ya." suruhnya.

"Ada yang bisa gue bantu mas?" gue menawari bantuan.

Cowok berusername JerZa itu terlihat cukup frustasi. Berulang kali dia memijit-mijit pelipisnya sendiri kaya orang stress berat.

"Gini lho mas. Gue kan kemari mau nungguin e-mail nih dari teman gue. Ini warnet kan? Bisa buat internet kan?"

Gue mantuk-mantuk, "Ya iya lah mas bisa buat internetan. Wong namanya aja warnet, warung internet."

"Gue bingung sumpah mas. Apa teman gue bohong ya? Gue tuh nungguin e-mail dari teman gue yang ada di luar negeri. Nah katanya gue cukup buka internet doang supaya beres." jelasnya dengan nada bicara penuh kekecewaan.

"Terus?" jujur aja gue mulai mencium ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Nah masalahnya gini lho mas. Gue udah buka internet." dia nunjukin halaman yang menampilkan logo Mozilla FireKyuubi *hehe* di layar. "Terus gue kan tinggal nungguin aja sampai e-mailnya sampai. Kata teman gue seharusnya sekarang sudah sampai karena ngirimnya dua hari yang lalu. Tapi buktinya? Sial-sial!"

Gue nepok jidat.

"Mas punya alamat e-mail gak?" gue bertanya sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

Cowok bego itu geleng-geleng.

"Mas harusnya punya alamat e-mail dulu biar bisa menerima e-mail." kata gue dengan tampang poker-face.

Cowok dongo itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sepertinya gue dikerjain nih sama teman gue itu."

'Yah memang itu benar mas-mas. Loe nya aja yang super bego sampai gak sadar lagi dikerjain.' batin gue, masih gak percaya kalau ada cowok keren dengan tunggangan beken yang gak tau sama sekali dengan apa yang namanya e-mail.

Setelah cowok bertato aneh itu membayar tiga ribu rupiah, gue nyeletuk, "Mas, gak sekalian nungguin surat pos di sini?"

**08.01**

Pelanggan yang ketiga. Still abnormal person. Kapan sih gue bisa mendapatkan pelanggan yang normal? Yang mainnya lama biar bayarnya banyak? Si JerZa itu sih memang bayarnya lumayan, gak kaya si GildartsGahol yang cuma bayar dua ratus perak atau si nenek tukang boker yang malah gak bayar blas. Tapi kan tingkah-polahnya yang dodol setengah mampus itu bikin gue eneg. Gue yakin itu orang bukan pemilik dari motor Ninja yang tadi dia pakai. Masa orkay gak tau blas sama yang namanya e-mail? Pasti dia tuh jongos alias budak dari pemilik motor itu yang sebenarnya. Gue yakin it...

_Krieeett..._

"Woy Natsu!"

Gue paham betul sama sosok yang ada di depan gue sekarang ini. Cuma pakai kutang, rambut cokelat panjang, dan rada bau oplosan.

"Cana?"

Cana mendekati gue. "Su, loe bisa gak bantuin gue bikin alamat e-mail? Gue soalnya kepengin ngirim sesuatu ke A'a Bacchus."

"Loe gak tau caranya bikin e-mail Can?"

Cewek berkutang buluk itu mengedikan bahu, "Gak lah. Makanya gue minta bantuan loe buat bikinin sih. Yuk cepetan." tangan gue langsung diseretnya menuju ke bilik 4.

Setelah menyalakan CPU, layar monitor, dan membuka internet, gue langsung garap apa yang si tukang mabok ini inginkan.

"Alamat yang loe kepengin apa?"

"CanaBacchusmabokselalu."

"Sudah benar kaya gini?"

"Salah-salah Su. Bacchusnya itu huruf c nya ada dua."

Gue garuk-garuk pantat.

"Sudah benar kaya gini hah?"

"Emm, harusnya mabok dan bukan mabuk Su."

Gue geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Beres ini?"

"Celalu Su, bukan selalu."

"SETAN! Loe ngetik sendiri napa?"

"Nih passwordnya loe ketik sendiri juga biar privasi loe aman. Kalau bisa loe jangan sampai lupa ya Can sama passwordnya."

Setelah ngurusin tetek-bengeknya sampai-sampai tangan gue pegal karena nih cewek ribetnya setengah modar, akhirnya jadi lah sudah alamat e-mail nya.

"Su, loe bantuin gue kirimin sesuatu ya ke alamat e-mail nya A'a Bacchus." pintanya.

"Kenapa gak loe kirimin sendiri? Gampang kok." balas gue.

Tuh cewek geleng-geleng dengan wajah memerah. Sok imut banget. Padahal yang ngelihat ngerasa amit-amit.

"Ini nih sesuatu yang spesiaaall banget Su. Kirimin ya? Pleaseee."

Gue menghela nafas panjang, "Oke-oke lah. Mana flashdisk loe? Kirimin lagu, gambar, apa video?"

"Bukan itu. Tugas loe cuma kirimin kata 'A'a dah makan lom?' doang."

Gue ngetik apa yang dia mau dengan pasrah.

"Udah?" tanya gue gak niat banget.

"Udah kok."

Kesabaran gue mulai habis. Urat-urat di dahi gue mulai pada menggeliat. "Woy, kirimin sesuatu yang keren kek? Kalau cuma kirimin kalimat murahan kaya gini seharusnya loe tuh pakainya hape, blekok!"

"Yee sewot loe."

Akhirnya Cana ngomel-ngomel ke gue gara-gara sikap gue barusan. Dilemparkannya duit seribuan ke muka gue sebelum dia cabut dari Sempak Net ini.

"Dasar tukang mabok! Mau pas mabok apa pas waras, tingkah loe persis orang teler!" bentak gue karena ikut emosi juga.

**09.48**

Gue menguap lebar. Hoahhmmm...

Sesekali gue masukin telunjuk kanan sama jari tengah gue ke dalam dua lubang hidung buat ngelakuin tindakan bersih-bersih dari upil yang seenak udel bertempat tinggal tanpa ijin di hidung gue yang mancung ini *padahal aslinya pesek*.

_Krieeett..._

Kegiatan sakral gue terhenti seketika akibat terbukanya pintu warnet yang suaranya kaya tapir kejepit dan memperlihatkan kedua pelakunya. Seorang kakek-kakek sangar berwajah mirip jin dzolim penjaga neraka tingkat kedelapan *emang ada?* dan seorang wanita berwajah khas Chinese dari pinggir jurang yang make-up nya menor mirip badut.

"Bang!"

Gue ngejundal dari kursi setinggi sepuluh centimeter. "I..iya mbah?"

"Mbah-mbah. Emang gue mbahmu?" tuh kakek sangar yang matanya putih semua dan memakai ornamen kalung segedhe telor Brontosaurus nggebrak meja operator.

BRAKKK!

"Anjing!" tuh kakek malah kesakitan sendiri karena daerah meja yang dia gebrak barusan kebetulan ada paku nongol.

Gue cekikikan, tapi di dalam hati sih karena masih ingin berumur panjang. "Ada yang bisa gue bantu mba eh pak?"

"Panggil gue om!" bentaknya.

Gue menciut seketika, "I..iya om?"

"Gini nih bang. Gue sama putri gue yang namanya Minerva..." dia ngarahin telunjuknya ke arah cewek bertampang manis setengah sadis itu, "...pengin main internet bang!"

Gue ngusap-usap muka good-looking *kalau dibandingkan dengan beruk jantan* pakai tisu karena jigong tuh om-om jahanam sukses membasahi muka gue ini. "Ya elah om. Kalau mau main ya tinggal main aja, gak usah pakai bentak-bentak segala. Kebetulan lima-limanya kosong."

Kakek yang sok muda karena maunya dipanggil om itu berjalan ke salah satu bilik yang bernomer 2. Diikuti oleh putrinya yang memilih masuk ke bilik nomer 3.

'Heran gue. Bapaknya sangar, item, bau, jahanam, gak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali kok bisa punya anak yang cakep, sekseh, bahenol, walau rada sadis gitu ya? Gue jamin pasti ibunya yang juga cantik binti sekseh dipaksa kawin sama tuh kakek-kakek gak tau diri. Mirip kisahnya Siti Nurbaya lah.' analisa gue dalam batin.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit pun berjalan. Tak terasa sudah dua puluh menitan mereka berdua main internet dan gak terdengar sepatah keluhan pun.

"Abang..."

Telinga gue bergerak.

"Sini dong bang..."

Gue berdiri dari duduk, melangkahkan kedua kaki secara otomatis ke sumber suara barusan. Suara yang gak beda jauh sama desahan bintang bokep favorit gue, Waria Obama(?).

Tak terasa gue sudah sampai di depan bilik nomer 3. Tempat dimana cewek bernama Minerva itu log in.

"A..ada apa ya ne..neng?" tanya gue sedikit terbata-bata karena melihat lelehan keringat tuh cewek sekseh yang menggenangi belahan dadanya. Cihuy!

Minerva menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, "Baang, abang tau gak id buat main game online?"

"Id?"

Ia mengangguk lembut disertai mendesah ala artis JAV, "Iya bang. Aku tuch pengin banget main game online bang. Tapi gara-gara gak tau id nya, jadinya kaya gini deh."

"Game apa sih neng? Abang mau kok bantu." gue ngelongok ke arah monitor dan...

"Homina homina homina homina homina." reaksi gue setelah kaget setengah hidup dengan apa yang barusan gue lihat.

"Kenapa bang? Bukannya Solitaire ini game online kan?"

Sweatdrop segedhe bagong nemplok di samping jidat gue. "Neng, memangnya neng gak tau ya game online itu seperti apa? Solitaire itu kan game offline bawaan PC neeenng."

"Aku ngerti bang kalau game ini aslinya offline. Tapi kan..."

Gue memicingkan kedua mata.

"...kalau main game ini sambil browsing kan jadi game online."

GUBRAK!

Setelah menjelaskan belasan menit sampai-sampai mulut gue melintir tentang pengertian game online sama sejarahnya, gue kembali ke meja operator dengan langkah lunglai.

'Hadeuh-hadeuh tuh cewek. Bokong boleh berisi, tapi otaknya kosong.'

"Mas Natsu."

Perasaan ada yang manggil. Tapi siapa dan di mana orangnya?

"Mas Natsuuu."

Suara cewek barusan sepertinya berasal dari balik LCD monitor. Setelah gue berdiri baru ketahuan siapa orangnya.

"Asuka?"

Tuh cewek imut tersenyum lebar. "Mas, warnet ini barusan buka ya?"

Gue balas tersenyum, "Iya Asu *panggilannya lho sumpah*. Asu mau main?"

"Hm hm. Tapi sebenarnya aku ke sini mau buka-buka situs pelajaran Biologi. Gampang gak ya bukanya?" ia bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Gampang kok. Tinggal tulis aja alamatnya. Asu sudah tau alamat lengkap situsnya?"

Cewek yang duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP ini mengangguk mantap. Ia mengubek-ubek kantong celananya selama beberapa saat lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bentuknya sudah kuwes-kuwes kepada gue.

Gue masih tersenyum ramah saat membuka kertas kusut itu sebelum akhirnya senyum ramah gue berubah drastis menjadi senyuman horror.

'Astajim! PO...PORNTOP. COM ini kan situs bokep?'

Gue segera membuang kertas ini ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di samping gue.

"Kenapa dibuang mas? Kenapa? Itu kan situs yang isinya materi tentang praktek reproduksi manusia mas." Asuka menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Asu, siapa yang nyuruh kamu buka situs terlarang itu? Siapa?" tanya gue dengan nada tinggi.

Ia memalingkan muka ke samping, "Pak guru Asu, Pak Ichiya."

"Ya gusti-gusti." gue ngelus dada, meratapi tentang kebobrokan bangsa ini yang sudah mendarah daging bahkan hingga aspek-aspek paling vital dalam dunia pendidikan. Padahal niatnya sih situs itu bakal gue buka. Lumayan buat tambahan referensi bokep, huahaha.

"Asu pulang aja ya. Ntar bilang sama pak gurunya kalau pengin ngajarin Asu tentang proses reproduksi manusia, suruh Pak Ichiya berhubungan sama kambing betina." kata gue sembari mendorong tubuh Asuka supaya keluar dari warnet ini.

Fyuuh, akhirnya...

"BAAAAANNNGGG!"

Suara menggelegar barusan bikin gue loncat saking syoknya sampai-sampai kejedot pintu. Bohlam satu-satunya yang nyantol di langit-langit pun pecah karenanya. Wuih, si kakek ini sepertinya punya haki raja nih.

Sesampainya di depan bilik 2, tuh kakek setan langsung njambak rambut gue dan narik kepala gue masuk ke dalam.

"Lepasin gue om, lepasin!" gue meronta sambil berusaha ngelepasin rambut gue dari tangan bobrok tuh kakek sarap.

"Bang! Loe kudu bantuin gue bang!"

Setelah rambut stylish *gundulmu!* gue aman dari tangan kotornya, gue langsung nengok ke arah layar. Gak ada yang aneh di situ menurut gue. Si kakek ini buka sebuah situs yang normal dan gak ada masalah.

"Bang, loe harus lihat ini." dia scroll ke bawah sendiri sampai pol, lalu nunjuk-nunjuk keras banget ke monitor sampai-sampai gue takut kalau layarnya retak. "Kayaknya situs ini cari mati sama gue deh bang, sumpah!"

Gue berusaha menenangkan, "Slow-slow mbah eh om. Santai-santai ya. Jadi gimana ceritanya?"

Bapaknya cewek bernama Minerva ini nggebrak-nggebrak permukaan meja berulang kali. "Ini namanya apaan bang? Captcha kan?"

Gue manggut-manggut.

"Nah di sini kita disuruh untuk mengisi jawaban kan bang?"

Gue masih manggut-manggut kaya tadi.

"Lihat nih bang." telunjuknya yang berotot ditempelkannya ke layar, "Are you human? Apakah kamu manusia dan bukan robot kan artinya?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Gue udah jawab 'Yes' tapi gagal. Gue jawab 'No' gagal juga."

Muka gue merah padam, perut gue melilit.

"Gue jawab 'Yes, i am' masih gagal. 'No, i am not' juga gak jadi-jadi. Gue tantang berantem sekalian dengan tulisan 'Let's duel in warnet' dan masiiihh tetap gagal. Fuck!"

"Bbh..bhhh...BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gue ketawa ngakak selepas-lepasnya. Gak nyangka kalau ini orang seram dan berotot tapi otaknya cuma segedhe jengkol.

"Malah ketawa loe bang. Nih, terima bogem gue!"

BUUAAGGHHH!

Fic ini selesai dengan teparnya Natsu Dragneel di lantai.

**-OWARI-**

**Hehehe, maafkan author kalau fic ini berakhir dengan gaje alias gak jelas.**

**Gak pakai lama, author mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
